


Save the Trees!

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Flying Nutella, Frequent misuse of trees, Gen, questionable decisions after 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Sometimes being a good friend means supporting your friends no matter how in the wrong they are, and sometimes it means sitting at a table in the park and making a fool out of yourself.





	Save the Trees!

**Author's Note:**

> I have 24 minutes to get this posted while it's still April in my time zone. (Can you tell deadlines and I don't get along well?)
> 
> Edit: Hey! Why is this dated 5-1?!? I hit post with 12 whole minutes left until midnight! I say I'm still inside the totally arbitrary rules of this challenge.

Doreen Green sat at a table underneath the largest tree in the Avengers Park. The front of the table had a sign on it that said “Save the Trees!” It also had a picture of a tree with a squirrel sitting in it and several acorns hidden about the tree. As George passed by she perked up and called out, “Hi! Would you like to sign my petition?”

George, the self-aware Iron Legion Robot that had started attending classes at the beginning of the year, stopped, “Petition?”

“To stop the constant misuse of trees at the Academy.”

George looked around, “Aren’t all the trees currently just standing there?”

Doreen rolled her eyes. “Yes, but Tippy Toe says that they’re still being horribly misused.”

“How are they supposed to be used?”

“Apparently trees are for making homes and hiding nuts and not for jumping around in order to exercise. Or for shaking vigorously to get your lunch back thereby stealing a squirrel’s rightfully gotten gains and losing her lots of hidden acorns in the process. ” George could tell she wanted to put air quotes around that but didn’t want to upset her friend, “ That was a quote by the way; Tippy Toe is very serious about stopping America getting her lunch back. She also says trees are not for climbing in order to be able to shoot from a greater height. I’m not really sure why Groot’s included in Tippy Toe’s list. To my knowledge she isn’t hiding acorns in him.” She made a face. “I think. I really hope she isn’t hiding acorns in him I don’t think the new teenage version is going to like that.” She shook her head to get rid of the image of a squirrel hiding acorns in the Floral Colossus. “And so I’ve started a petition.”

“You’ve started a petition instead of her why?” George asked.

Doreen grinned, pleased that someone was acknowledging Tippy Toe's abilites to get things done, “JARVIS doesn’t actually let Tippy Toe use the sign making equipment at the Tower anymore after the last incident.” Both heroes shuddered at the memory of hundreds of signs littering the Academy after the scattered members of A-Force returned when Tippy Toe had decided to label all of her hiding spots so that Scott and Cassie’s ants would avoid them.

Doreen shrugged, "Look it was almost 1:00 a.m. by the time I got back to my dorm room after my latest plan to become unbeatable and Tippy Toe was still really upset because of how many acorns she lost while attempting to steal America's lunch yesterday and I mostly promised to do this so I could get to sleep." 

George kept staring at her incredulously.

"I made a promise and I don't break those. Even if this plan seems even more ill conceived in the light of day than it did after midnight last night."

As she said that America Chavez ran past them and started shaking the tree Doreen was sitting under causing beach balls, kites, acorns, and weirdly a jar of Nutella to go flying and causing her lunch to fall at her feet. Doreen and George ducked and George said, "Two things: One the tree seems to be fine and not in need of saving, and Two:"

"I should find somewhere else to look for signatures?" Doreen guessed.

"I mean if it follows the same pattern as yesterday this is going to go on for the next 8 hours." George said as they handed her the Nutella that he had snatched out of the air.

Tippy Toe chittered angrily at them and Doreen looked up and yelled, "Look I'm trying to get people to sign this thing but have you considered that you'd be better off overall if you just stopped stealing America's lunch?"

George laughed and said "Come on I'll help you get set up over by Avengers Hall people don’t mind me protesting over there, even Director Fury only glares a little, and it's usually pretty calm this time of day. And maybe after you're done collecting signatures I could buy you a drink at Club A?"

Doreen smiled and said "Sure I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge Tippy Toe has not covered the Academy in signs marking her acorn caches but i wouldn't put it past her or be surprised by Tony helping her by printing signs.


End file.
